


Pie Baking

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I wanted to write something short of these two, but it ended up a little while longer. I wanted to write something with pie baking because Gaius can bake (and a lot of other things) and Olivia loves his pies. So I decided to write one about him teaching her how to make one. To me, this is a lot like the 'Making Daifuku' one that I wrote for Azura's birthday, but a little different, but that's just my opinion. They are so cute together, they are so lovely, to me. I have a head canon (surprise, surprise) that instead of going back to being a thief and being forgotten, Gaius decides to become one of Chrom's retainers and does all the dirty work for him while Olivia finally opens her little theater.





	Pie Baking

During the war, it might have been hard to gather ingredients, but now it was easier, even a little. Gaius walked through the palace halls, hauling some ingredients he had collected. His life was different now, he became apart of the Shepherds, became Blue's retainer, and got married to kindest and most beautiful woman. He walked into the kitchen, taking the food out of the bag, placing them on the counters. Olivia walked into the room and looked at Gaius with a cheerful smile. He returned it with a kiss on her lips. A smile grew across his face when he saw her blush. Even after their marriage, she still blushed at the touch of his lips against hers. 

"Babe, you want to help me with making a pie," Gaius asked. Olivia's eyes started twinkle. She always wanted to know how he has made such wonderful tasting pies. "Yes," she replied. He chuckled and grabbed a bowl. "First thing's first, we want to place the flour and butter in the bowl." She went to the counter and grabbed the flour and the butter. On the way back to to him, she tripped. He caught her, but she spilled a little bit of flour onto him. He let go of her and wiped off the ingredient. "Oh! I'm so sorry," she said, flustered. "It's alright," he reassured her. He then kissed her forehead to calm her down. 

Gaius took the butter from her, letting her keep the flour. "Now what you want to do is pour the flour into the bowl, carefully," he said, watching her pour the flour. He then stopped her when they had enough. He added some butter and started to cut the butter into the flour. "Can you get some water, please," Gaius asked, "but don't get too much." Olivia nodded and got a small amount of water and she added it to the mixture. Gaius grabbed the salt and added a little. 

"Would you like to mix it together," he asked. She nodded again. Gaius stepped out of the way and let Olivia stand where he was. "Like this," she asked. He smiled, standing behind her, and placed his hands over hers. He helped her mix the mixture together. He then retracted his hands and placed them around her waist. "You are doing just fine," he reassured her. He then placed his hands around her waist and gave her little kisses on her neck. "S-Stop it," she giggled and turned around to face him. 

Olivia placed her hands on Gaius' face and covered it with some dough. "Done," she giggled some more. He started to laugh himself while giving her a kiss, getting some dough on her. He then grabbed a towel and wiped the dough off her face and then his. "Now we just need to put in a cool place for a few hours," he said. He wrapped it up and placed it in the fridge for a few a little while. When they came back, the dough was the way it should be. Gaius took out some more flour and placed the dough on it. Olivia watched him roll out the dough. 

She then took a pie pan and he placed the rolled out dough into the pan. The two cut off the dough that was hanging off the edge of the pan and put that aside. "Now we just need to put the filling in. What would you like it to be," Gaius asked, sweetly. "Blueberries. I've been craving those for a long time now," she replied. "Sweet." He then poured some blueberries into the pie crust. He sprinkled a mixture of cornstarch, sugar, cinnamon, and salt over the blueberries. "What should we do with the left over dough?" Gaius cut the dough into thin strips and laid them on like a checker board. "Tada," he said, "now it goes in the oven for fifty minutes. Then you'll get your blueberry pie." Olivia smiled a great big smile. 

She grabbed a towel and started to clean up. Gaius grabbed one of his own and cleaned off the counter tops while Olivia did the dishes. She smiled and looked over at him. He was confused, what was she planning? She splashed some water in his. She laughed when she saw his face, shock. He then eventually started to laugh himself. He walked over and splashed some water at her. Luckily all the dishes were clean, they might have cut themselves if there were still dishes left. "Now that's done, what else should we do," Olivia asked. "I can show how to make something else, real quick," Gaius replied. 

Olivia eyes twinkled for the second time that day. Gaius took some ingredients out and started to make something simple and quick. She was amazed he could make something that fast. She was even more amazed how it tasted. It was so good to her, all of the colorful tastes. He then walked over to the oven to check on the pie. "Well, that should about due it. We just have to let it cool and it's done," he said, taking out the pie and placing it on the counter. "Yay," she said, happily. 

After a few more minutes, Olivia grabbed a couple of plates and a knife. She handed them to Gaius and let him put a slice on her plate and slice on his. She took a bite and was enamored by the taste. "This is sooo good," she said. She was surprised that it tasted this good for her first bake, but it was all thanks to him. "You make a good pie," she added. He smiled at her. "We make a good pie," he said, licking off some of the blueberries around her lips. Olivia blushed heavily, but in a frenzy, she kissed him. It was a shock to him, she never initiated a kiss, she was always nervous to do so. She giggled when she saw him blush. "We should make some more pies," Olivia said. It took a little while for him to snap back into reality. "Y-Yeah," he said, stumbling over his words. She kept on giggling and kiss him again before eating some more of her pie. 

Once Gaius was able to finish his slice of pie, he put the rest away and cleaned up. It was getting late and the two walked back to their room. Olivia laid on their bed and instantly fell asleep. He faintly smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll make as many pies for you, and only you," he whispered into her ear. He then changed into something more comfortable and laid right next to her. It took him a while to fall asleep, but he didn't care, at least he got to look at his wife's face a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short of these two, but it ended up a little while longer. I wanted to write something with pie baking because Gaius can bake (and a lot of other things) and Olivia loves his pies. So I decided to write one about him teaching her how to make one. To me, this is a lot like the 'Making Daifuku' one that I wrote for Azura's birthday, but a little different, but that's just my opinion. They are so cute together, they are so lovely, to me. I have a head canon (surprise, surprise) that instead of going back to being a thief and being forgotten, Gaius decides to become one of Chrom's retainers and does all the dirty work for him while Olivia finally opens her little theater.


End file.
